Death of Me
by de yaten
Summary: Axel knows the minute the blonde Keyblade Master strolls into the Castle with seasalt eyes and sandbox hair that this little Nobody will be his guiding light - to salvation or his ultimate downfall. It's all the same, really. :: Axel/Roxas ::


Title: Death of Me

Author: Digimon Empress Yaten (de yaten)

Notes: This was mostly written in my head when I was at the dentist trying to ignore the horrible, horrible things that were happening to my teeth. I was experimenting with style a little bit here, and thanks go to my beta for putting up with it (mostly) without a fight. Reviews are welcome and they make me go :D which is good, considering my teeth are happier now.

Warnings/Pairings: Axel/Roxas

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I don't claim to own them.

* * *

Axel knows the moment the blonde empty Keyblade Master strolls into the Castle with seasalt eyes and sandbox hair that this little Nobody will be the end of him.

He first hears about him from Demyx, who strums a tune on his sitar and flashes the redhead a smile.

"I hear he's real pretty. I think you'll like him, Axel."

Xemnas called Roxas the Organization's savior, their guiding light, and Axel doesn't argue with that. A guiding light, maybe, to their salvation or their ultimate downfall—it's all the same to Axel, really.

The black licorice vines in his (non) heart begin to twist with wonder and he grins like a Chesire Cat at what this new player in the game will bring. He might have to kill him, this (if Demyx is right) fresh little Number 13 with a blank mind and empty eyes. The thought of fresh meat to toy with brings a thrill to his stomach, and he spends the night before Number 13's arrival thinking of possible treacheries and practicing his best Judas kisses against a foggy hand mirror.

But the second Number 13 steps into the throned room Axel can no longer focus on the what-if's of killing and conspiracy and betrayal. He can only watch the bright eyes that look both empty and full, devoid of feeling (as they all were) but full of a Something that Axel didn't pretend to understand, other than to entertain the idea that it might've had something to do with the kid's Other. He can only stare at the lips - soft, and pink he (doesn't) notice - as they mutter a greeting to the black-coated Organization who are all either on the edge of their seat or close to shitting their pants in (fear) awe.

"Roxas."

Nobody (and everybody) will say anything to Roxas at first, for their own sake, because everything about the kid screams power and danger and death.

He summons double Keyblades when Demyx - baby faced and innocent - asks him if he can remember _anything _about his Other. Roxas says nothing and - it was probably the minute smirk that did it for Axel - attacks Demyx without a thought. Without a feeling. Axel closes his eyes to hide the (non) emotion rushing to his pupils, and tunes out the very one-sided fight between Demyx and the blonde boy who has stolen his (non) heart without having ever spoke a word to him.

Axel knows the moment that he glides down a white hallway and greets the new Nobody with a (nervous) grin and gloved hand that it will be very (very) hard to continue with his games of betrayal and lies and, shit, he thinks - to hell with bringing down the Organization and to hell with getting a heart.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

He half expects to be attacked, and his shoulders tense in preparation to strike, but Roxas grips his hand in a (soft beneath the gloves) small hand and those hell-blue eyes bear into Axel before the (fake) Keyblade Master speaks.

"I want to show you something."

Axel wants to protest when the blonde tugs him into the Darkness and shoves him out into a strange yellow-orange World, but he is silent.

It's my World, Roxas tells him, and the redhead wants to give a smug grin and ask Roxas if he misses his Mommy and Daddy. But he swallows a lump in his throat and sits next to the young Nobody on top of a high Clock Tower and tries not to stare.

The Nobody _is_ just a boy after all, Axel thinks, because the Roxas sitting before him with a wistful smile and (nothing) Something in the blue-green eyes is nothing like the tight lipped Number 13 who broke two of Demyx's ribs and left everyone dry mouthed and wondering if Xemnas knew what the hell he was doing by recruiting Sora's Nobody.

Roxas speaks of grasped-at memories and seasalt ice cream and the way that the leather coat makes his back itch, and Axel listens, because if nothing else he wants Roxas to know he isn't just the smarmy bastard everyone probably warned him about. I (can't) care, he says when Roxas bites away (hollow) tears, and the sun slides down to hide the two in a tight embrace. One of them is shaking.

It's this night in Twilight Town that keeps Axel from falling back into biting remarks and haphazard fuck-you's to the boss. He's got to keep Roxas safe, even if it means he has to swallow his pride and tack on a few please and thank you sir's when speaking to the Superior.

Axel spends days and days at a time with Roxas, a voyeur to the slaughter of Heartless that feed Kingdom Hearts, and Demyx alternatively pouts and smiles when he sees the pair walking together.

Don't smile, Roxas says, because it doesn't mean anything. Demyx (always) ignores him and gives a winking smile to Axel. "So Roxas stole your heart, huh?"

Roxas struts away with clenched fists and a wrinkled frown. "We're Nobodies. We don't have hearts." He disappears into the Darkness, which lingers like black smoke behind him.

Demyx shrugs apologetically at Axel, who smiles softly in return (Demyx misses the Cheshire Cat, sometimes) before following Roxas blindly into the Darkness.

It doesn't bother him when Roxas says these things (no not at all) because every time and always a few minutes later, they are atop the dusk-lit Clock Tower in Twilight Town, and Roxas is sobbing against Axel's chest with all his (non) heart.

Axel strokes the blonde locks and watches the little Prince of (Non) Hearts fall asleep.

_You'll be the death of me_, he whispers, but he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
